


The Future in Temptation

by ladysockalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysockalot/pseuds/ladysockalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has looked into the crystal a thousand times, yet he cannot change the future. (episode tag for 2x11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future in Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Implied future character death.

Some things are temptations that should be ignored, forever if possible, but Merlin finds he just can't. Some things are too tempting for his will to resist, even though all it does is bring heartbreak and pain. Even though he doesn't want to see what he sees.

A thousand times he has picked up the crystal. A thousand times he has seen how it will end. Each time he hopes, prays that Gaius was right, that the crystal shows but one possibility and that the future isn't set, but each time he see the same thing. He sees Arthur die.

The events replay themselves in the crystal over and over. He sees Mordred, the hatred on his face. He sees Arthur unguarded. He can't look away as Mordred's deadly aim hits its target and Arthur falls. He wants to look away, he doesn't want to see this. Yet he does. Every time he sees himself weeping, weeping over Arthur's body and his own failure. Weeping over a lost destiny.

He never talks about it with Arthur. Of course Arthur has asked about the crystal, what Merlin sees, but he lies, says he cannot see beyond the present they are living in. His heart rests there but his mind wanders to the future he has seen, a bleak future.

Sometimes he wills the crystal, trying to channel his own images into it. Hoping that if he can change what is seen in the crystal he will change the future. He never can though. The images he can conjure never change the images reflected back at him.

He knows the time draws closer and he knows he will be powerless. All the powers he has, holding the crystal he can even see the future, yet in the one moment it matters his power will not be able to save the person he loves. He will not be able to save his king. He will not be able to save Arthur.

There are other things the crystal shows him and they come to pass. Gwen kisses Lancelot with passion and the two of them break Arthur's heart. Merlin had seen it already, just once, when he touched the crystal on Arthur and Gwen's wedding day. Yet selfishly he made no attempt to change that future. Somehow he couldn't do it. His heart betrayed him.

On the day that Merlin knew was coming he was tempted by the crystal one last time. He knew the images that would appear as he held it in his hands. This would be the day Arthur would meet his doom and all Merlin's efforts would be for naught. Yet this time he did not see Arthur's death. This time something had changed.

As he stared into the crystal he saw Arthur, not dead yet not alive, looking every inch a king. He saw himself by Arthur's side. He saw Avalon. He did not look away as the crystal showed him a paradise, a praise where he and Arthur were together. The last image was of Arthur kissing him and Merlin could feel their love stretching into the future.

There was a future beyond the one he had already seen. Whatever happened it was not the end. It could never be the end. Merlin put the crystal down and allowed a slight smile to fight against the tears that he would weep that day. Leaving the crystal to an unknown fate he went to give Arthur a kiss that would no longer be a farewell. He went to his king. He went to their future. He went with sadness and trepidation but above all he went with hope.


End file.
